snatched and broken
by BlackNeko20
Summary: dw is kidnapped from a shopping center. what will happen to her while she's with the kidnapper? will kate always feel guilty for not being with her sister? see what happens inside. my first arthur fanfiction. rated t for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Snatched and Broken**

theme: kidnapped

theme from darkangelsnapelover's one-shot challenge. this will be a longer piece.

Chapter 1-Where's DW?

DW and Kate were walking through their local superstore. DW needed an outfit for her date later that night, and Kate was forced along by their mom. Kate was trying to go to the toy aisle without her sister. DW kept asking what Kate thought of every outfit.

"Does this make me looked cute?" DW asked. Kate shrugged. She wasn't interested in fashion. She was too smart to care about boys either. She thought DW was stupid for having so many boyfriends, a different guy every week. She was only sixteen. Couldn't she wait?

When DW went into the dressing room for the millionth time, Kate went to the toy aisle. She was looking at the latest educational toys for little kids. Kids were learning things a lot quicker now. She found an algebra work book for 5-year-olds. She flipped through it with a dirty look on her face. She went to the computer games instead.

After a while, Kate decided to go back to the girls' clothes area. She looked through the clothing displays before going to the dressing room. All the doors were cracked open because no one was there. The attendent looked bored as she chewed her gum but Kate approached anyway.

"Have you seen this girl?" Kate asked, holding out her cellphone. She'd pulled up DW's picture. The attendent shrugged, "She was here earlier. Why don't you call her?"

Kate nodded and walked away. She tried to call DW. After 2 rings, the ringing stopped. DW's voicemail clicked on instead. Kate wondered why DW was ignoring her. She called again. This time the phone was off.

"DW you're such a stinker!" Kate hissed, moving to another department. She found a person stocking cards in the gift area. She asked if the lady would mind helping find her sister. They moved up front and a cashier called for DW over the loud speaker.

Kate thought her sister would come stomping to the front because she was embarrased. She kept looking around, the lights of the store getting brighter to her. Kate's heart was thumping hard in her chest. DW didn't come, not even after a second call.

"You sure she didn't leave you here, sweetie?" the cashier asked. She was bored and chomping gum too. Kate ignored her, "DW wouldn't do that. Mom would ground her and she wouldn't be able to go on her date." "Did she already leave for her date?" the cashier asked, scanning items for a customer.

Everyone looked at Kate like they were annoyed, but Kate knew something was wrong. She asked to see the manager. Another cashier that wasn't busy showed her into a fat guy's office. It smelled like greasy pizza and stale soda.

"Can I help you?" he asked before burping and muttering a poor excuse for an apology. "I can't find my sister. We called for her over the loudspeaker but she didn't come. Her phone is off too. I think something's wrong," Kate said quickly. The man laughed, "Happens all the time, kid. Call us if she doesn't come home tonight. Then you'll have a real problem."

Kate sighed and called her mother. Jane answered and immediately got mad at the store. She called her husband and they stormed into the superstore and barged into the manager's disgusting office.

"We want to see security tapes. Let us see them!" David demanded. The man said, "I can't do that without a warrant from the police. Come back tomorrow. She probably left with some boy."

"Fine then!" Jane yelled, pulling out her phone. "Hello? 911? My daughter is missing from [superstore's name] and they won't help us. She just now-You can't- FINE!" Jane screamed. "We'll be back," she said to the manager, throwing her phone into her purse.

The Read family left the superstore, their eyes open for DW. They didn't find her, and she never showed for her date. DW was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Snatched

The police were happy to help the Reads' the next morning when DW still hadn't come home. They acted mad at first that they didn't call sooner, but when Jane said they tried, the cops got quiet and blushed from embarrassment.

Kate proudly gave the cops information about what her sister was wearing. She told them where she was in the store. She told them she left DW to look at toys. The cops were sympathetic and told Kate it wasn't her fault. They were glad she was ok; Kate was glad too.

Later in the morning, the cops and Kate went to the superstore with a warrant. The fat manager wasn't there. A skinny old guy was there. He was nicer than the other guy and showed the tapes before the warrant could be served. Kate looked with the cops and told them what time they entered the store.

A technician found the girls and followed them. Kate watched herself sneak away to the toys. She blushed. She knew her sister went missing after she left and she felt guilty. She hoped DW didn't just run away, but she also hoped no one took her too.

"Look, it's a scumbag!" one of the cops cried. Kate watched as a heavy-set guy in a hoodie bust through the dressing room door while the attendent was gone. DW struggled but the guy was too big. He slapped her hard and she had to comply. "Follow them to the parking lot," the lead detective said. The technician did. They watched as he walked out of the store with DW. No one tried to stop them even though DW still had a shirt in her hands.

In the parking lot, he forced her into the back of a black SUV. Kate started to cry as the technician wrote down the license plate number. Another cop took Kate to the side, "It's okay, Kate. We know this guy. We'll find him," the cop said. Kate sniffled but nodded. She knew the cops would do their best, but she still missed her sister.

That afternoon, the police released an old mug shot of the kidnapper and told all of Elwood City what happened to DW. People started calling the Read house and then news vans came. The Reads were scared of all the cameras, so David snuck them out after dark. The went to Thora's house. She was worried too, but she tried to stay brave for David, Jane, and Kate (arthur is at college. he'll come in later.).

Night fell all over Elwood City but there was no sign of DW or the scumbag. Kate couldn't get to sleep. Her pillow was too wet from her own tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Search and Rescue

-warning: rape, violence-

The cops brought in the FBI to search for the scumbag. He'd been arrested before on weapons charges. He'd never taken a kid before, but the cops took no chances. They wore black body armor as they searched his old hangouts. DW wasn't at any of them. Dogs with her scent confirmed it. DW was nowhere to be found.

The news stations told people to call if they saw DW or any suspicious activity. Fern was at the superstore when it happened. She was helping her mom load groceries that day and saw DW in the back of the black SUV. She called because they saw it later at a gas station. He'd switched the plates to a Florida tag.

"Are you sure?" the tip line person asked. Fern nodded, "Positive. And he broke the left taillight and put a white line of tape on the hood like racing stripes." The tip person filed the report. The DMV (department of motor vehicles) got the information. They sent it to highway patrol and asked for video from the highways.

"We got something!" the highway patrol reported. The SUV was seen going south on the highway. They were going fast but not too fast to get a ticket. "DW is with him," they pointed out. "Yes, but where is he going?" another officer asked. They sent reports south, and an agency in Kentucky reported a car like that was pulled over. The driver had a gun but no driver's license. He said DW was his daughter. She wouldn't say anything to them.

"You should come down her to talk to her," the agency suggested. The FBI did. They showed up in Kentucky, but when they got to the police station, the guy and DW were gone.

"We don't know what happened but they ran into the woods. They don't have a vehicle," the Kentucky cops told the FBI. The FBI called in all their resources, even a helicopter. They used infrared cameras and found the two in the woods running towards a campground.

"We should let them think they're home-free," the FBI suggested. The local cops agreed, "They can't get far with night coming so fast. It's going to be cold." The FBI liked the idea, and they told the helicopter to go away. They used stealthy groundsmen to track them with the infrared cameras. The scumbag had DW in a campground.

"What's he doing to her?" they asked. "Tying her up," one agent suggested. Another agent didn't think so. He thought the man was doing horrible things to DW. A local officer with the FBI agents agreed, "She was really quiet at the station. She looked really sad."

The men agreed and decided to move in early. The FBI agents leading the search and rescue told them not to go, but it was too late. They kicked in the door. The man was on top of DW and they were both mostly naked. DW was crying loudly as they tried to tackle the scumbag. He ran. They shot him in the back four times. He was dead.

"Let's get her to a hospital," the agents whispered. They wished it didn't happen; they were too late to keep the man off her. DW couldn't stop crying.

The paramedics came and declared the scumbag dead before taking DW to a local hospital. The FBI agents called the Reads and told them they found DW. They didn't say what the scumbag did to her. They didn't know how to tell her parents that. They'd wait until later.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Hospital Stay and Family Problems

-warning: references to rape-

DW was transfered to a Metropolis hospital. She had to be fed through a feeding tube in her nose because she wouldn't eat. She was okay other than some bruising and cuts, but mentally she was very broken. The Reads didn't know about the dirty things yet. They thought she was struggling because she was kidnapped.

"Do you know if she'll be okay?" David asked the doctors. They shook their heads, "Only time will tell. She's been through a lot." David knew that and thanked the doctors. He didn't know they were hiding something. No one did.

Kate was sad that her sister was in the hospital and that she wouldn't speak. She still felt guilty that the man only took DW, that he didn't get her. She knew DW went through bad things, but she thought if they were together, they could've gotten away. She could've held DW's hand in the scumbag's car and made her feel better. She didn't know the rest. She was too young to understand.

The Read family went home. Arthur was there now to help the family, but he didn't know what he could do. After two days without improvement, he went back to college. Kate had to go back to school too, but she couldn't pay attention. Her grades dropped. She didn't want to study.

Jane's work suffered too. She wanted to visit DW instead of go to meetings. David felt the same way but his cooking kept his mind busy. They were worried about their daughter. Everyone was, even the FBI. They didn't want to reveal details about the case, but the Reads were starting to worry.

"Why is she taking this so hard? What did they do to her?" David asked the next weekend, over a week since the transfer. The doctors were nervous. The Reads were adamant, and against the FBI's wishes, they told them what happened.

"God, no!" Jane cried, sinking to her knees. David went pale and almost fell down. Kate stood there confused. She didn't know what "rape" meant. The doctors said nothing else. They couldn't let them see DW. She didn't feel well enough yet for visitors, they said. When the nurses weren't looking, Kate went in anyway. DW's eyes looked funny, like she wasn't even there.

"I know you can hear me, sis. I wish we were together that day. We could've stopped him," Kate smiled. DW's eyes twitched but she said nothing. "I hope you feel better. I hope I can help you feel better too. Bye for now," Kate whispered, sneaking out of the room.

Back in Elwood City, Kate wasn't allowed to see DW anymore. Her parents went almost every day, taking turns seeing her. They wanted her to get better. DW was taking a long time. People were starting to worry about her around town. The Reads let them. They wouldn't tell anyone DW's secret. That was up to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-A few months later and then some

DW came home after two months in the hospital for mental things. She was slower and didn't speak much anymore. She stared into space a lot. Her eyes always looked like she was somewhere else.

People at school didn't understand. DW wanted to drop out because she couldn't fit in anymore. She didn't like it when people touched her either and the other kids knew it. They bullied her, touching her in class to make her react. The Reads wanted her to be in a better school, but there wasn't one. The system recommended online school. The Reads allowed it.

Kate was still in school though. She felt guilty still, but she was namely worried about her sister. She wrote her journal as letters, "Dear DW." She thought of DW every moment, but she knew she couldn't help her.

It would be a slow recovery. DW would never be the same. Kate wouldn't either. Their parents would worry more. Kate wouldn't be allowed to date or go anywhere by herself without a rape whistle. She had to take defense classes. She even joined Mei-Lin's karate class, but her parents still worried. DW's kidnapping made her life tougher, but Kate didn't mind. She still didn't know what "rape" was, but she didn't want it to happen to her.

The community never actually found out about DW's secret, so she was able to move on a little and get a real job after high school. She was quiet and hated to be touched. She thought men were evil; men who looked like the scumbag were especially evil. She couldn't work closely with people who looked like him. She changed jobs a lot. She wanted to leave town too to see the world, but her fears kept her in town. She lived alone in an apartment. It was hard for her to be happy.

Six years after it happened, she found a support group for victims. She had to tell everyone in the group her secret first. She thought they'd judge her; she was wrong. They supported her and helped her feel better. She started to talk more, to see the good in life. Men still scared her. Her group told her that was okay. They encouraged her to take defense classes.

Kate joined her. She and DW weren't close anymore but Kate still loved her. She used the classes as a bonding experience. They two girls, now young women, got closer. Kate was the only one who dated; DW still didn't like men and would rather be alone. They got better in time, but DW would always have bad dreams from the kidnapping and bad things. At least she could live a semi-normal life now. That made her happy.

-end-


End file.
